


it's a dream (wake up)

by baekdaelight (21byuns)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25797595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/21byuns/pseuds/baekdaelight
Summary: “Oh, sweet, sweet Jongdae,” Bäekhyun murmurs, reaching a hand out in an attempt to brush away Jongdae’s curls. He stills at the touch but doesn’t move or say anything further. “Of course they sent you for me to play with."
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	it's a dream (wake up)

**Author's Note:**

> take note in the different ways i spelled baek's name bc no it wasn't just a typo hhh 
> 
> [title from here](https://youtu.be/FpoX3HJPZd8)

Jongdae’s steps echo on the concrete floors. He’s not trying to be quiet. He only came here for one thing -- one person. He knows it’s a trap, Jongdae is not entirely as dumb as people see him. The wind blows through the space between the pillars of the empty warehouse and he hears the scuttling of what is probably rats running from his steps. 

“I know you’re here, why not come out?” He questions, voice full of false bravado. “Not afraid, are you?” Jongdae asks into what looks like an empty shadow at the end of the building but he knows better. 

New footsteps sound from the darkness and Jongdae pauses, his breath catching. It’s been so long. Red eyes blink open in the shadow and a body soon follows, stepping into the small sliver of sunlight provided by the hole in the roof. Jongdae tries his best to compose his face. Show no emotion, but his heart thrums in his chest almost violently. The one thing he cannot contain even when he tries his hardest. It’s said that the heart always wants what the heart wants. He damns his heart. 

Bäekhyun’s dead eyes bore into his along with a tilt of his head that would look almost childish to anyone who didn’t know better. Didn’t know Bäekhyun has killed more people than they can keep count of. A sickeningly sweet smile plasters on his face but it’s all wrong. Pulling tight at the edges with something akin to madness and Jongdae stares at his former love with a cracked and aching heart. 

“Oh, sweet, sweet Jongdae,” Bäekhyun murmurs, reaching a hand out in an attempt to brush away Jongdae’s curls. He stills at the touch but doesn’t move or say anything further. “Of course they sent you for me to play with.” He pauses and laughs breathily. “ It’s funny, isn’t it?” He steps closer and this time Jongdae feels the air shift. The hairs on the back of his neck stand up, electricity thrumming beneath his skin. 

“What’s funny?” He baits, hoping to keep the white haired man talking while he can come up with a half-assed plan. The last one thrown out the window the moment he actually saw Bäekhyun and his heart rebroke all over. He couldn’t do what Junmyeon asked of him. One look at Bäekhyun and Jongdae could tell something was off. Even after his betrayal, he’d never appeared so unhinged. 

A hand flies to his throat quicker than he could have imagined. The grip like a vice as Bäekhyun lifts him off the ground ever so slightly. Jongdae pulls at Bäekhyun’s hand, tries to push himself away, do anything that his years of training have ingrained into him but Bäekhyun’s thumb presses harder and white spots dot his vision. He can’t harm Bäekhyun. Even after all this time. There’s something in the other man’s eyes that’s so far off, Jongdae can’t even begin to understand. As if a war were waging in the other’s mind. “It’s funny,” Bäekhyun repeats. Laughs. “That they think I won’t kill you like I’ve killed hundreds of others. That they think you’re special just because we slept together.” He lifts Jongdae higher, feet now dangling off the ground and Jongdae’s vision blurs. Energy pulses below his skin, threatening, wanting to be set free but he pushes it back. He can’t. Not yet. 

Just as his vision begins to grow dark around the edges, Bäekhyun throws him almost across the room. He slides until his back hits one of the pillars and tries to catch his breath, clawing at his throat to get it to just. Work. All the while Bäekhyun stalks forward, wicked gleam in his eye and the shadows bend to follow his every move. It’s sickening to see his power used in this way. 

“You won’t kill me,” Jongdae rasps out, flopping over and staring up at Bäekhyun who only stares down at him with something unreadable in his eyes. He used to have such soft, gentle brown eyes. Jongdae had loved the way they looked at him, filled with stars and only pure adoration. They’re the eyes of a broken man now. “You won’t kill me because you still care about me--” He’s cut off by a blade pressed to his throat and Bäekhyun’s knees pinning his arms down to his sides, completely immobilizing him. 

An almost rabid look has replaced the nothingness behind red eyes as they stare down, only inches away from Jongdae’s. “You know nothing,” Bäekhyun spits and the tip of the blade pierces the skin just below Jongdae’s jaw. He feels the blood drip down his neck. “You’re nothing to me. Get that through your head.” 

This time it’s Jongdae’s turn to laugh, though it doesn’t sound normal. Choked and gravely. It burns. “Have they lied to you so much that it’s the only thing you know how to do?” 

“I have nothing to gain by lying to you.”

“And yet.”

Bäekhyun only stares at him, fury and pain so apparent in his red eyes and Jongdae’s heart bleeds for him. For the Baekhyun trapped inside. The one he knows is still there. The Baekhyun he loves. “I’m going to kill you slowly,” Bäekhyun says. He presses the knife closer and Jongdae’s body reacts before his mind can stop it, sending electricity over the top of his skin and into Bäekhyun. Something that could stop any normal person’s heart. It’s almost instantaneous, the way Bäekhyun’s shadows overwhelm the small sparks dancing off Jongdae’s skin. Blinking out the light and rather than channeling it to produce a greater light like he used to, it’s absorbed into the darkness. Almost like a black hole. Jongdae shudders at the shadows dipping into his light, pulling at the electricity beneath his skin and it hurts. “I’ll take this from you, and then I’ll end you with it.”

The smell of burning ozone hits Jongdae’s nose before he can register what’s happening and footsteps echo in the darkness Bäekhyun entered from. Jongdae knows he has little time. He tilts his head up as best as he can to look Bäekhyun directly in the eyes and gives him a small, sad smile. “I’ll wait for you then. To figure it all out.” His energy is slowly fading from his core and he clenches his jaw, willing the pain to stop as it’s being pulled out of him. “I know you’re still in there Baek. It’s okay. I know you’re trying.” 

Something flickers behind red eyes and Jongdae knows he’s gotten to him. Bäekhyun blinks and the blade pulls away, his eyes flickering rapidly with confusion and the shadows recede. Jongdae wants to say more. Curses himself for not speaking with him earlier but then the footsteps of Jöngin close in on them and Baekhyun jerks forward, his lips pressing against Jongdae’s ear. 

“Help me,” he whispers and then drives the knife in between Jongdae’s ribs. Jongdae arches in pain, mouth open in a silent scream and he sees the agony in Baekhyun’s eyes as Jongin is whisking him up and sending the pair through time. That’s what it’s been this entire time. Torment. 

Jongdae lies there, staring at the smoke left behind from Jongin’s jump, feeling his last dregs of energy fall away. He knows Junmyeon will be here soon and he’s done his job, yet somehow, he feels even worse than before. Seeing Baekhyun like that. Seeing him at war with himself - it eats at Jongdae’s insides. Tears at his already shredded heart and he lets the tears fall finally. Tears that had pooled at the edge of his vision for months. Since they first lost Baekhyun to the other side. 

His vision blurs with a mix of tears and black spots. The last thing he thinks of is the first day he met Baekhyun and the halo of light that always seemed to surround him. Of the beautifully soft, chocolate eyes, focused on only him. Making him the center of Baekhyun’s universe. He closes his eyes remembering that smile and what it felt like to stand next to the sun.

**Author's Note:**

> i only wrote this bc i was listening to the dark knight soundtrack and i realized i dont have to have a real ending and wrap things up, so this exists 
> 
> follow me on twt if u want ? [@baekdaelight](https://twitter.com/baekdaelight)


End file.
